


A Stupid Plan (That worked out for Us)

by minie_ai



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, KuroKen Week, M/M, Romantic Friendship, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/pseuds/minie_ai
Summary: Teammates scheming something in the guise of a graduation gift, a weekend getaway in the hot springs that starts at 3 am, and your childhood friend who you've always had feelings for. Not to mention the ONE bed. Kuroo didn't exactly sign up for this, but he's not complaining either.-Day 2: There was only one bed for Kuroken Week 2020
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	A Stupid Plan (That worked out for Us)

“They really didn’t think this through, did they?” Kuroo and Kenma both stared at the single queen sized bed in their spacious onsen room. 

The room itself was straight out of a travel magazine. The area where the bed was placed was separated by a thin paper wall, effectively giving a sense of privacy, without the heaviness of having a proper concrete wall. On the other side of the paper wall was the dining area, with a low table and four matching cushions attached with a backrest. The dining room had another paper sliding door that led to a small outdoor area, where there was a single, rather large private hot spring. This room was obviously designed to be used by single rich business people, not 2 high schoolers with eyebags the size of their actual luggage bags.

  
  


“Nope, I think they had definitely thought about this properly” Kenma grumbled as he scrunched up his face. 

Kuroo knew something was up the moment Lev and Yamamoto came bounding over to the bench where Kenma and him were resting after practice. Kenma was focusing on his game in hand, so he didn’t see the mischievous glint in their eyes, but now that he thinks back on it, they probably had this planned for a while. 

-

_ “Captain~” Lev had his hands behind his back, and looked awfully bashful. Kuroo had looked up from where he had been scrolling aimlessly through his phone. It wasn’t everyday that Lev had approached him so cautiously.  _

_ “The volleyball team wanted to thank you for all that you have done for us, so we got you a little thank you & graduation gift”. Kenma paused his game at that, he wasn’t aware of any gift that was being prepared for Kuroo? _

_ “SURPRISEE!!” Yamamoto shoved a thin paper envelope into Kuroo’s hands. Kuroo looked over at Kenma, who only shrugged in response.  _

_ Carefully he opened the envelope, expecting something to fly out. It wouldn’t be the first time he had opened something only for it to scare him half to death, much to the amusement of the rest of the team. _

_ When nothing came flying out, he took out the two thin pieces of paper inside.  _ Tickets  _ his mind helpfully provided him. An onsen ticket and two connected bus tickets for the upcoming weekend.  _

_ He looked back at Kenma, but he too was staring at the tickets in his hands, confused expression adorning his face.  _

_ “What’s the deal with these?” He looked back at Lev and Yamamoto, only to see that the rest of the team had started to somewhat pay more attention to them now. He caught Yaku’s eye, and the other looked away, not even trying to hide his laughter.  _

_ “Is this some sort of scam? Or one of those really old, haunted onsens?” He could feel himself starting to get annoyed at this elaborate plan.  _

_ “No, no, this is a genuine heartfelt present that we, the team feel like you deserve for all of your hard work” There was definitely something suspicious here, but he didn’t want to doubt their intentions. That would be a little too mean, even for Kuroo. _

_ “Then why are there two seperate bus tickets?” A part of him can guess where this was going, but Kuroo didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. _

_ “Well...it would be kind of lonely going by yourself right? So we thought why not let the brain of Nekoma go as well, you guys are basically always together, so it’s not like it’ll be much different to your usual weekend, just add the hot springs.” Yamamoto was giving him two piece signs and a cheeky smile, and Kuroo couldn't help but sigh.  _

_ “We already have everything booked, so you guys don’t have to worry about anything and just have fun!” Lev sounded way too excited for it to be reassuring to Kuroo. He looked back over at Kenma, who had been engrossed in his game again. Kenma didn’t seem to have any particular objectifications, so Kuroo took that as a good sign. Kuroo thanked his teammates with big grins, but couldn’t help worry on the inside. When Lev and Yamamoto were the masterminds behind plans it never ended with good news.  _

-

“Stop thinking so much, I can feel your brain activity all the way from here and it’s distracting me” Kenma was sitting on the bed, duffle bag and backpack discarded somewhere on the floor near the foot of the bed. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, mouth turned downwards as quickly tapped away at the buttons of his handheld. 

After a moment of furious button smashing, Kenma plopped backwards and let out a loud groan of frustration. His handheld was left on the bed when he sat up again, folding his legs underneath him and staring intently at Kuroo, but Kuroo could see his drooping eyelids.

“Let's go sleep, it's already 3 am, 'm tired". Kuroo looked over at the clock ticking away at the wall. Kenma was right, the clock read 3:09, way too late to be up in his opinion.  _ Don't worry they said, relax they said _ . Kuroo was starting to think of ways he would make Lev and Yamamoto pay for this.

"Alright, I'll go look for a futon. Go use the bathroom first" Kuroo went and dropped off his bags near Kenma's, before rummaging around the built in wardrobe. Now that he was actually aware of the time, Kuroo could feel the exhaustion weighing him down. His arms felt like lead above his head, still looking around the overhead department for that damn futon.

He could hear Kenma shuffling around in the background, probably fetching his things to head to the bathroom, and then it was silent. It was only then that Kuroo let out a sigh, leaning his head against the wardrobe in exhaustion. He knew that he should be enjoying his time here, but seriously who booked a bus that arrives at ass o’clock in the morning. 

“Kuro” Kenma’s voice came out from behind him, barely audible if it wasn’t already dead quiet in the room. Kuroo nearly jumped out of his skin and managed to hit his head against the wardrobe door. He let out a loud yowl that they would probably get in trouble for tomorrow morning and clutched his head in between his hands.

“You don’t need to worry about the futon, you can just sleep on the bed” Kenma deadpanned, as if Kuroo didn’t just lose like 30 brain cells.

“You can’t just sneak up on people like that Kenma! Don’t you see me in pain here? Look this is what you have caused” Kuroo all but whines, still rubbing at the slowly forming bump on his head. 

Kenma looks at him, blinks once, then twice. “Oh...Well as I was saying, you can sleep on the bed, don’t worry about the futon” 

Kuroo looked at him. What did he mean sleep on the bed, where was Kenma going to sleep then? As if reading his face, Kenma opened his mouth to speak again. 

“We can sh-”

“I sure as hell aren’t letting  _ you _ sleep on the futon” Kuroo spoke over him, frowning that Kenma would even suggest that, when there was a whole bed for him to sleep on.

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, frown back on his face. “You idiot. The bed is big enough for both of us”

Kuroo looked at him, mouth open in shock and his hand flying to his chest in dramatic disbelief. “Are you suggesting we share a bed? How absolutely scandalous of you Mr. Kenma”

Kenma turned around at that, arms crossing over one another.  _ He’s embarrassed  _ Kuroo’s mind helpfully supplies “Shut up Kuro, it’s not like we haven't shared a bed before” His voice sounded extra pouty.

“Yeah, but that was like what, 10 years ago? Even more? It’s different now” Now Kuroo was the one feeling embarrassed. He could feel his face heat up. 

“Fine, you can go sleep out in the hallway for all I care” Kenma did the thing where he angrily stomped away, head tilted up in slight annoyance and arms crossed over his chest. 

Kuroo couldn’t contain the smile that was forming on his face. Kenma always looked so cute when he was grumpy. He reached out and pulled Kenma into a hug, the smaller still refusing to drop his crossed arms. 

“Hey now, don’t be mean. I’ll sleep on the bed with you, you can stop frowning now. You’re going to get wrinkles in 5 years if you keep this up”. Kuroo nestled his chin on top of Kenma’s head, swaying them both side to side. 

Kenma unfolded his arms and punched Kuroo in the chest lightly before returning the hug. 

“What’s so different now? Kuro is still Kuro, and I’m still me. I don’t think anything has changed at all” Kenma looked up at him with his round and earnest eyes. It was then that Kuroo was reminded again just how intense Kenma’s golden eyes could be. 

Kuroo looked away swiftly.   
  


“Kuro, you're blushing” Kenma snickered. 

He could feel the heat rising to his face, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Sh-shut up, just go and get ready for bed already, it's late!” This time it was Kuroo who stormed off to the bathroom, face still flushed with heat. He could hear Kenma cackle in the bedroom. 

-

They were both lying side to side in bed, with only the light of the moon shining into the room. It left a sort of glow in its wake, and it was bright enough for Kuroo to make out the features of Kenma’s face when he turned to look at him. 

His eyes were closed, eyelashes casting small shadows over his cheeks. His nose was also small, curving up just slightly in an endearing way. His lips,  _ oh his lips _ , were letting out faint puffs of air.  _ Were they always this soft looking? _

“Kuro, you're staring” Kuroo bodily flinched, heat returning to his face at not expecting Kenma to be awake nor to be caught red handed. 

The blonde turned his body so he was facing Kuroo as well, faces just centimetres away from each other. He could see Kenma’s eyes flitting across his face, noticeably looking at his features as he had done previously. 

“This whole thing is a little dumb and badly planned” Kenma’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Kuroo got the message anyways, Kenma’s eyes gave away more than he thinks they do.   
  
Kuroo couldn’t suppress the grin from rising on his face. “Ngaw I’m glad you're here too!” Kuroo reached out and pulled Kenma close into his arms, until they were pressed against each other and rested his hands on top of his waist.

Kenma grunted a little, but otherwise made no other show of displeasure. He cuddled in closer instead, and when he was comfortable resting his head in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, he let out a little sigh of relief and closed his eyes. 

Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Lev and Yamamoto actually did have a good idea for once. Kuroo made a mental note to treat them out to lunch sometime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is done! Its actually nearly midnight for me, but I'm trying to post around a schedule that's suitable for most people. I just realised how whack time zones are, like it was 12 pm in my time zone, and then I checked the clock and it was only like 7pm the previous day in LA, like how weird is that right ahaha?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it:DD
> 
> Follow my twt/tumblr: @minie_ai


End file.
